


To Reveal

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tales of a Ghoulish Life [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, M/M, Spoilers, cannibalism mention, the usual Tokyo Ghoul warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn would keep this a secret for as long as he could, because Yuri meant that much to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Reveal

The first time Flynn had willingly eaten human food was at the age of 10, and it had been an horrific experience. Yuri had worked so hard on making him lunch,  _just_  for him, and the only thing Flynn could do was violently vomit it all up. He lied and said that his stomach didn't agree with one of the ingredients, and Yuri just nodded at his words.

The second time Flynn had willingly eaten human food was at the of 15, and he had handled it much better than five years ago. The two of them had shared a pocky stick on a whim, Yuri biting one end while he bit on the other. It earned them a few stares from their classmates, but Flynn had long stopped caring since he knew Yuri loved PDA a bit too much. He managed to keep a straight face despite the terrible taste, and once it had been broken in half, Yuri teased him about blushing.

Flynn spent a good five minutes of his next class in the bathroom.

The third time would be today, and at the age of 21, Flynn had gotten pretty good at faking how delicious he thought human food was. The sad part was that he actually wanted to taste how wonderful he knew Yuri's cooking was, and not being able to truly express his joy simply because he was a ghoul broke his heart. There was a certain amount of truth that came along with being in a relationship, but there were things he just couldn't tell Yuri for his own safety.

Of course he had bigger things to worry about that day...For the past three weeks a ghoul had been stalking the campus, and it was when they had taken an interest in Yuri, did Flynn know that something had to be done. He knew how to fight; his father had taught him self-defense in case another ghoul decided to pray on him. It pained him to vomit all the food Yuri had worked so hard on in order to fight properly, but if he didn't protect the person he cared about, he'd never get another chance to taste Yuri's cooking.

Initially, Flynn had only wanted to scare the other ghoul away, but after a while, it was clear that they weren't going to leave. Violence was a common way to solve problems in the ghoul world, but that didn't mean Flynn had to like it. He doesn't mean to hit as hard as he did, but every time he took a blow, he was reminded just what was at stake.

It isn't until his koukaku kagune pierces the other ghoul's stomach, did Flynn realize just how fatal of a wound he'd just given the other. When the stalker collapses to the ground, Flynn finally takes notice that his hands are covered in blood. Had he...just killed someone? Flynn had never take the life of another; when it came to food, Flynn always received what he needed from a small cafe near his apartment, so he never saw a reason to kill humans.

As for other ghouls...he tried his best to avoid conflict, but he had never been forced to kill his own kind like this.

"I-I..." Flynn can only stutter as he falls to his knees, his eyes fixated on his bloody hands.

He tries to wipe it away, but the more he tries to rub away, the more he begins to realize that it isn't just his hands. His clothing is ripped from previous attacks, dyed red from both his and the other ghoul's blood. He can't go back to Yuri like this, he couldn't show him this side of himself-

"Flynn..."

His blood runs cold. No, this...this couldn't be happening. All the blood had clouded his sense, so he couldn't make out Yuri's scent until it was too late. Flynn can't face him, and even if he explained the situation, it doesn't make up for the years of lying. He tries to choke back a sob, and as he doubles over, his forehead pressing against the hard ground, he begins to apologize repeatedly.

He can hear footsteps, but what surprises him is that they aren't moving away from him. When they stop next to him, Flynn glances over just in time to see Yuri crouch down next to him. He still doesn't want to look at Yuri's face, so he keeps his eyes lowered. Because he knew that Yuri could be unpredictable, he braces for whatever is to come.

"...You dumbass." He hears Yuri say, and he's suddenly slapped on the back of the head, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because...I lied about being a-"

"Did you honestly believe I didn't know after all these years?"

Snapping his head up, he stares at Yuri with a bewildered expression, and Yuri just stares down at him, clearly amused. He's...known from a while? Flynn's mind is swirling with questions, like...just  _when_  had Yuri found out? What had given him away? Why had he never brought it up? 

"Oh come on, you're seriously shocked? I knew way back in middle school. I mean, what other logical explanation could I come up with for your terrible cooking that you  _never_  ate in home ec?"

That...had been true. Whenever they were required to cook in middle school, Flynn merely tried to replicate the look of the food since he didn't know what it was supposed to taste like. He never expected Yuri to figure out he was a ghoul from  _that_...

When Yuri stands, he extends his hand towards him, but Flynn hesitates to take it. He doesn't want to dirty Yuri's hand, but before he can recoil, he's roughly pulled up by his wrist. Once on his feet, he stands awkwardly in front of Yuri, who still looks completely calm.

"Aren't you afraid...? I'm a ghoul, I killed someone- I mean, I didn't mean to, it was an accident." Flynn feels the need to tack the last bit on, though he's not sure if it will help his case.

"Freaked out is probably a better way to put it...I came out here to look for my boyfriend, only to find him covered in blood with a body on the ground." Yuri scratches the back of his head, and Flynn notices that he suddenly looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Truthfully...I was going to leave and pretend I didn't see anything, but then I saw how scared you were...I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to run off when you're significant other looks like that, ghoul or not..."

It was a bittersweet pill for Flynn to swallow. Yuri had stayed because he knew he needed him, but at the same time, Flynn had been exposed, and Yuri now knew just how dangerous of a creature he is. Pressing his forehead against Yuri's shoulder, he knows that everything is going to change...and this point is made painfully clear as he feels the slight tremors coming from the other male. 

"I'm so sorry, Yuri..."


End file.
